Into the Belly of the Beast
What was thought to be a routine mission puts Bravo and his squad against the terror organization Cell. Outguned and without contact with the Intergalactic Defense Force , they must band together to stop this threat. Chapter 1 Bravo was quitely sitting in his chair as he watched ships dock in and off the shuttle waiting for Hudson to call him. He was in the IDF Honest Heart one of the largest Intergalactic Defense Force crusiers. He watched dock workers precisely help ships in and out he Honest Heart. With such care and accurately. Then a sudden static voice called, "Bravo need you up in level three, briefing starts in ten". Pausing for a moment he picked up his gear and made his way to the briefing room. Walked in just in time to hear as the room lights went out and the hologram projection came on. Captain Runnells walked in front of the crowd and started to talk about their task, "Alright Echo squad your mission today is to explore this abandoned Confederacy facility, Alliance intel reports that there may be some useful data still left there. Your job is to secure any data left in there, that intel can help us location other Confderacy bases around this system or maybe in Alliance territory". The Confederacy hasn't been a problem recently however splinter groups have appeared since it's forming in 2220, breaking from the Galactic Alliance. Many have been crushed with ease however a number of groups have gained momentum overtime. "Be careful we don't know what still remains in there'" the Captain continued. Mission seemed clear enough, the team was dismissed and would be leaving within the next hour. Bravo returned back to the docks to await his shuttle. Chapter 2 "Buddha looks like you'll get see some action today" said Travis. "Funny Travis," Buddha grinned. Buddha Baker held a large CS Bolt Shot as he looked out the shuttle's window. Bravo sat quietly as he always did to collect his thoughts and compose himself. The roar of the engine screamed loud as a few conversations were passed around, as the shuttle raced over the large desert. Bravo closed his eyes trying to stay claim, he never got over the feeling that they might die. No one ever did, Bravo just wasn't the most vocal when it came to his fear in combat. Soon enough Bravo had fallen asleep. The entire squad kept passing conversations before the shuttle reached it's destination. Soon the shuttle landed, "Ok anyone move out! Check the your sides. Make sure this courtyard is secure" said Sergeant Jackson. "Call me when your ready for an EVAC Sergeant" said Echo 49er . "Well do, Travis,Buddha, Bravo, Juan, lets go. Dylan you've got point". Just with that simple order the whole squad entered the abandoned base. The base was rundown probably stripped down by the local scavengers, with many pieces of the base rusting or collapsed. The squad ran into a tunnel like walkaway a couple of lights were working, though flickering. As they reached the end of the walkaway they found themselves at a locked door. "Travis you got the door," barked Jackson. Immediately as ordered he began to cracking the door, taking out his tablet. Taking his time to override the base's security. "Should don't be long sir" replying confidently. "Pretty low level security measures here". As the doors slowly opened, "Someone help me get these door opened" he yelled. With no hesitation Buddha and Juan helped push the doors open. Once opened the entire squad entered the dark interior of the building. Chapter 3 Bravo turned on his helmet time to reduce what little visibility he had. Wiped the sand off the sand in the corner of his helmt. "Damn it's dark in here," proclaimed Juan from the far side. "So now what Jack? Where are we supposed to start," said Dylan. Dylan had been Jackson's most trusted squadmate and second in command, being the longest person to ever service with him. "Dylan, Juan, and Buddha go downstairs Travis, Bravo and I will take upstairs. Remember we're looking for the control room, as soon as you find it radio in so we can regroup. In the case that something happens come back to this point. This will be our rally point, Dylan drop a beacon here. Good luck everyone." As Bravo and his team walked off he heard the banter of the other squad, they got fainter the farther as the other squad made their way down stairs. Dylan took point leading the team through several hallways and core doors. Having their conversation turn to why the Conderates left with some much valuable objects. Seeing crates of ammo scattered throughout some hallways. Their wondering then lead thems in a room full of pipes and wires with sun light coming from what appeared to be the roof. On the floor a stream of water ran through, appearing to be the facility's sewer system. Buddha looked up the point of sunlight to see it was a large hole, that ran much like the smoke tower of a factory. They came to the end of the door to find a locked vault. "I've got this, Juan need some extra explovives," said Buddha. He put glue like bombs around the the ring of the vault. "Weapons, ammo, and explosives. Not what we're looking for but this is a nice find," said Buddha Baker. Juan and Dylan took cover from around the corner, Buddha set charges to detroy the door's locks. After a ten second countdown the vault's locks were broken. Both Buddha and Juan pushed the door down. "Nice job Buddha," replied Dylan. "Thought you wanted to destroy the entire room," laughed Juan. The three laughed as they made their into the vault. Chapter 4 Bravo, Travis, and Jackson entered a dark hallway, Bravo walked up ahead to find a blue light coming from a room. Suddenly finding that he stepped into a puddle, walking up slowly to see water as heavily leaking from the roof. Suprising they had found the control room they were looking for. "Bravo you fail to disappoint," Jackson says as he jogs in. "Travis get this computer locked down ASAP. Dylan this is Jackson we found what appears to be a control room. How have you progressed?". A short paused poised the room, Bravo guarded the door as they waited to respond. "Jack we've found a goldmine dwon here. Confederacy left here in a hurry." "Acknowledged, stay put. I'm gonna call for EVAC. We have a lot to pick up" "Boss I think your gonna want to see this," Travis inturrupted. "What the hell, how long ago was this taken?" replied Jackson. "This is live right now." "Dylan, Cell Leader Damien Walker is here, I repeat Damien Walker is in the Confederacy Base". "Wait what? Why? What's going on?" "Regroup with us right now" "Ok we've zeroed in on your location" Chapter 5 "So what do we do about this weapon's create boss?" said Buddha. "I mean if Cell is really here shouldn't we be protecting this cash, or calling for backup? I'm no tech expert but it's not like we can hide these weapons." "Your right but we have our orders. Getting him is more important then any of the weapons here," replied Dylan. "If you say so, boss." "I would let you stay, but we can't go solo in here." As they left the vault, Buddha took a Confederacy Rail gun. The team went back through the dark core door hallway. While walking through the hallways they heard so noise. "Come on you Damien needs us to the engine room the deal's gonna be made," said one the cell soldiers. "Stay down let them go," Dylan whispered. "Jack it's me we won't be able to get to you, can you make your down here?" "What's the issue,?" he replied. "I've run into Damien's and are going to engage." "Ok we'll finish up here in alittle bit and join you later." "By the way how's our EVAC?" "There's no signal in here. But we'll keep trying, also expect to have some sketchy radio contact." "Sketchy?" "Travis just discovered that Cell is setting up jammers around this base. We're leaving the control room right now to get take them down. Head after where Cell is heading." "Understood." "So Dylan what to do we do now,?" said Buddha Baker. "This way we're going after Damien." Chapter 6 Bravo waited patiently as Jackson barked orders towards Dylan and his squad. He took point taking a right to find a hallway filled with water. Leaks in the ceiling dropped pours of water. Pointing his TC Assault Rifle towards the corners around the two hallways. "So appointly maintence records say that the pile system are long overdo," said Travis. Travis had downloaded the base's schematics while on the computer. Using his tablet to help navigate the team. "Lets just get through this hallway. We won't have to worry about the water," said Jackson. Getting showered by the leaks of the ceiling Bravo took a hard right. Starting to let his mind wonder as Jackson jogged ahead of him, Bravo thought of the other squad. What they had to go through, if they'd need their help. If Cell knew they were in the base with them. Then he was interrupted by a heavy pulse, it slightly delayed his helmet hud. Causing static across his screen, hearing barely able to understand Travis, as he tried to approach the communication jammer. "Damn Jack this jammer is messing with my tablet we need to get rid of this right now". With that remark Bravo set a charge on the jammer, on a timed charge, almost forgetting that no Cell troopers were guarding the object. Before doing anything, Travis mentioned how emptry the room was. As Bravo was about to finish to set the charges both Jack and Travis ran hide cover. He looked behind the jammer to find three Cell soldiers. Travis turned around to see the guards only to be hushed by Jackson telling him that Bravo knew what he was doing. Bravo pointed his gun at the guards not to kill but as a warning shot. He shot the upper right side of the core door hallaway surprising the guards. With that immediate moment Bravo sprinted down the opposite hallaway. "Move now!" Jackson shouted. The guards move up closer to the squad standing by the jammer, only to be killed in the explosion. Breathing heavily Bravo knew that the explosion would only attract more attention as the entire base must of heard the loud noise. "Echo 49er do you copy," said Jackson. "Echo 49er can you hear us" he repeated. There was a short pause as he waited for a response. "I copy you Jackson, how's the progress?," replying. "We need reinforcements right now." "What do you mean? What's going on?" "Long story short the terror organization Cell is here. We need troops here right now. I'm sending you a feed of what Travis's data and my helmet cam." A short delay in a response kept the squad waiting. "Understood running this to the IDF crusier. I guessing you should hold off for an hour before arrives." "Just keep us posted Echo," Jackson replied as he lead his squad to the other team. "Here this way I know a shortcut" Travis said. Chapter 7 "Hey Jack we're here," said Dylan. "Acknowledged we're not too far behind." Dylan's team enter a large room to a meeting taking place. Dylan, Buddha and Juan found a crate to hide behind. "Quickly load those bombs on the shuttle, the Confederate left a lot of here. Now it's our time to finish the job. First we'll strike Newport then the Alliance will loose it's grip on the colonies surrounding it," said Damien Walker. The crowd the Cell soldiers roared in a war like cry. The team froze. "Am I the only one who heard that? Please don't tell me he's serious," said Buddha Baker. "Jack are you hearing this?" whispered Dylan to Jackson over the radio. "Loud and clear unfortunately. Look up to the railings Dylan." He searched for a while then saw Bravo a floor above signaling him for attention. "So what's the plan?" "Give yourselves a little elbow room. You'll be in the middle of the action. We'll provide covering fire." With that order everyone spread out getting in position. "Go," whispered Jack. From above Bravo shot Damien in the left shoulder. In response Dylan's team started firing from below. Buddha Baker used his heavy rail to take out scores of Cell soldiers. "It's the IDF, attack!" yelled Damien. As he struggled to get up, struck his the pain in his shoulder. Buddha Baker took cover to reach for his Rail Gun, the Cell soldiers immediately started to retreat. Struggling to keep their leader safe, Buddha fired the Rail Gun on a nearby crowd. Blasting a nearby pillar he knocks them on the floor only to be picked off by his other squadmates. "I see you found a new toy," Travis said jokingly over Buddha's comm. However Damien sent out more troops to protect him, one of the engaging troops thrown a grenade on the railing nearby Jack's team. Travis looked towards the ringing sound, he looked at the rounded object. "GRENADE!!," he yelled. However his cry out of danger was too late and the railing that kept them up collapsed. Chapter 8 Bravo woke up to a loud ringing sound. Hearing the muffled voices of his fellow squadmates. "Travis! Travis," Juan yelling to get Travis back into the fight. "What? What are you saying?" replying. Suffering from a temporary hearing loss. "Bravo! Are you ok? Can you get up," said Dylan. "I'm fine," said Bravo. A large piece of the railing acted as their only cover with Buddha and Jackson holding off the enemy threat. Getting up to his feet Bravo tried to help Buddha and Jackson hold the line. Only to find himself stumble to his feet, "Bravo keep your head down we've got this," Buddha said concerned for Bravo safetly. "He's getting away," Juan said. "Yeah Jack what are suppose do?", yelled Dylan. Jackson took cover making way for Dylan to take his place. "We'll have follow his trail. Buddha use that Rail Gun." Using his weapon to clear the way, both Dylan and Juan made their way to pick off the soldiers. From the right side Bravo used his Assault Rifle to get the remaining soldiers they didn't kill. However the soldiers started to retreat, running to a large exit. Once the surviving soldiers reached the end of the doorway a large blast door closed keeping them from coming through. "Damn it!" Jackson yelled punching a nearby wall. "Buddha I need you to set explosives here right now. They are not getting away." "Sir with all due respect we'll never catch up with him in time," Travis protested. "What do you mean corporal?" "Cell clearly has this locked tight, they're wonders with computers. Once we get this door opened they'll be long gone.," having stopped trying to open the door. "What do you expect us to do?" "We can flood this entire base taking down everything here." "How do we that?" "I open all of the base's water pipes and flood them out if we can get the control room. We'll be able to stop those missles from being lanuched and kill Damien." "Or be killed in the process," Dylan replied. "Yeah that is a possibility. But I know a tunnel we can take." "It's your call Jackson," Dylan said looking at Jackson. The whole team looked at Jackson waiting for his reponse. "Just lead the way" Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories